Monolithic integration of integrated components, for example of RF/mixed-signal integrated components, allows increasing functional diversity while decreasing the size weight and cost of the circuits. Heterogeneous integration of digital and non-digital functionalities into compact systems has a wide range of applications such as communication, automotive, environmental control, healthcare, security and entertainment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,936, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a heterogeneous integrated circuit and method of making the same. An integrated circuit includes a surrogate substrate including a material selected from the group consisting of Group II, Group III, Group IV, Group V, and Group VI materials and their combinations; at least one active semiconductor device including a material combination selected from the group consisting of Group IV-IV, Group III-V and Group II-VI materials; and at least one transferred semiconductor device including a material combination selected from the group consisting of Group IV-IV, Group III-V and Group II-VI materials. The at least one active semiconductor device and the at least one transferred device are interconnected.
What is needed are lower cost compound semiconductor integrated circuits and a method of fabricating the compound semiconductor integrated circuits that use conventional manufacturing methods to allow for mass production. Embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.